The Fairy Tail Pirate Crew
by PuddyKatz
Summary: Lucy goes around collecting a crew for a reason that is beyond sanity. So why do they follow her? NaLu! Gruvia! JErza! GaLe! A crew full of wanted mages, that hold the power to shake the world of one piece. A group of friends trying to find the key that will lead them to their dreams. Lucy is a dragon slayer. How you enjoy!
1. Whats the matter child?

"LUCY I DON'T WANT YOUR STUPID RISE BALL," my father yelled. I flinched away, scared I would be the destination for his fist instead of the rise ball flying across the room. "CAN'T YOU SEE I HAVE A LOT OF WORK TO DO! LEAVE ME… NOW!" Tears clouded my vision as I ran from the room. My arm tried to wipe them away but they were instantly replaced by new sadness. Why? Why did you have to leave… MOM?! I ran from that awful house. From that awful family. From that awful title. People bowed as I ran to the forest. Why do they bow to me to my family? We have done nothing to earn bowing. So why? Why me? I ran to the forest at the edge of the island. The island of Kitter in the east blue. I ran fast, faster then ever to get away from him. To get away from them all. I fell to the grassy floor of the forest and cried. How could he? How could Daddy forget my birthday?!

Strawberries?

I look up. Why did I smell strawberries? Strawberries don't grow on this island. So why? My vision still blurred by the onslaught of tears, I could just make out the shape of a giant lizard… no a… Dragon!? I fell back on my butt, my tears stopping in my fear. It starred at me, its head low to my level. Its mouth opened and words filled my head.

"Child, what is it that ails you?" I was confused. It was her voice; I knew that but her mouth didn't move. "Can you hear my voice, child?" I stood so our eyes were almost level. A nod was my answer and she seemed pleased. "At last i have found my new muse!"

"What do you mean?" I asked, a little scared of the answer. She took a deep breath through her nose and exhaled, a cloud of glowing dust surrounded me. When it touched my skin, it seemed to light up as though it had been searching for me and is so happy to have found me. I tried to swat them away but it just stuck to my hand. It was so bright! My vision had black dots I tried to blink away, but I couldn't see anything anyway. I then realized if I died here i wouldn't have to go back and i could see momma again.

The last thing I remember is the feeling of the grass-covered ground connecting with my back and the overwhelming smell of strawberries.

I was cold, so cold. My knees were tucked up to my chin but that did little to warm me. Slowly my eyes opened and I saw that everything was dark gray. I squinted, trying to make out shapes in my surroundings. To my left, the dark gray faded into black and, to my right,… I gasped and backed away from the shape! It was mere feet from were I had been sleeping. I could barely make out the shape of a horn that connected to a forehead that lead to an eye that lead to a muzzle. My eyes snapped back to the eye that now stared right back at me. They seemed to be made of liquid, gold fire. The pupils were like a snake's and pitch black.

"Child, how do you fare?" Her head tipped to the side as though to show her concern.

"I-I'm c-cold." i choked out. No longer afraid, I was in awe of her beauty. She seemed to glow, illuminating the gloom surrounding us. With it, I could see the rocky texture of the walls... almost like a cave wall!

She hummed and stood, wrapping her body and tail around me. As I leaned against her scaly side, her muzzle was to my right. Her eyes looked me over. Unsure of what was expected of me, a thousand questions doing somersaults in my mind, I managed to squeak out, "ummm..."

"Yes, child?" she silently asked with her eyes.

"Where am I? Why am I here?" I asked quietly. "It's not that I hate being here, it's just… Why?" I kept my head down and leaned on her side a little more, liking the warmth her golden scales produced.

"How old are you?" A little surprised by her random question, I left my thoughts and looked up at her.

"Well today i turn six, so i guess six." I looked down again, remembering what transpired mere hours ago.

"Only nine years," she sighed and looked off down the passageway that faded into black.

"Nine years to do what?" I ask, trying to see what she was looking at.

"Nine years to make you a dragon."

"…WHAT!?" I yelled turning and some how tripping over the tail that gave me warmth. i could hear her muffled giggles. I sat up and glared at her. Her front paws held down her muzzle trying to silence her laugh. I couldn't stop the smile that grow on my face as i watched her wiggle and try to stop the girly laugh that threatened to brake her calm and collected composer. She cleared her throat and narrowed her eyes at my giddy smile.

"Child-"

"I have a name." i interrupted. She blinked. I blinked. She blinked again.

"Well what would that be?" she asked her muzzle poking my stomach.

"Lucy." i giggled trying to push her muzzle from my tummy. "Lucy D. Heartfilia." She froze at my last name.

"Your… a Celestial Dragon." a grin spread on her face. " How ironic." I gave her a questioning look.

"It is only fair now that i know your name you should know mine." She looked thoughtful for a minute before she continued. "My name to most is heavenly goddess." my nose wrinkled in displeasure. "But my real name Avaron or to my friends Avon, you can call me either." I thought for a second.

"Av-chan!" She seemed startled for a second be for smiling her dragony smile. "Where am i Av-chan and What did you mean nine year to turn me into a dragon?"

"Im going to make you a real Celestial Dragon." she looked around then back at me. "And were in my cave."

"But there are no mountains on KItter for there to be a cave." I was quit confused.

"Thats because were not on Kitter, were not even in the east blue." My eyes widen 'WHAT!? WHERE NOT IN THE EAST BLUE!?' but my father. I was looking down at my hands. What am i going to do? " Where in the South Blue on the island of Gero. This shall be your home for the next nine years." I stood letting her words sink in. I felt a fire light in side me a fire that went out long ago. I think I'll like it here.

"Yosh!" I raised my fist ready for my new adventure.


	2. MY WHAT!

The waves rocked me and my small boat back and forth. The stars starred down at me from there perch in the sky. The moon seemed to sleep tonight leaving the responsibility of lighting up the sea to the stars. I looked to my hand it covered in small gold scales to my wrist, my nails longer and pure white, my arm glowed to my shoulder when I called upon the gold light that dueled deep in me. I grow bored of playing with the gold ball that i shaped and reshaped to look like a dragon so, I talked for hours taking to them, the constellations, my friends. The more i talked the more the stars seemed to get brighter. I stretched and yawned my leg hanging over the edge of my small vessel. I tugged on my wight jean shorts that held loosely to my hips, the only thing holding them up was the gold scale belt that hug almost as loose. The cold night wind child me to my bones. Goosebumps on my arms and uncovered stomach. the only thing that could offer me warmth was the white bikini top withe light pink trim and the white detachable sleeves the golden band and pink ribbon was the only thing holding the sleeves above my elbow. I sighed glaring at my self for being stupid and not wearing something wormer. I was looking for my white jean jacket, and mentally asking my self why my wardrobe only consists of white gold and pink, when an exploding about three miles way brought my attention to the horizon. A smirk bloomed on my face and my small row boat started to glow and speed of in the direction the fun sounds came from. i pulled on my jacket and pulled my waist long hair out from under the fabric.

When i finally pulled up to the small port of the port town there was fire a lot of fire and screams a lot of screams and well there was a dragon at least thats what people said or monster. "Ooooh." I was giddy at the idea of fighting something that wasn't a giant glowing lizard, or marines they annoy me. That tail was a B.I.T.C.H! I jogged toured the sounds of people begging for mercy. I stopped dead in my tracks. There was a dragon just like me not a scaly one but… a human one. Wait that made no sense. I contemplated the way to describe this situation, when something worm appeared next to me which happened to be the dragon… human. "GRRRR." my hands got entangled in my hair as i pulled on it in frustration. At this point I'm just giving up and settled for sulking in a corner with little depressed ghost floating around me. I could feel the stare of a smirking jerk on my back, and by back i mean butt. I turn to glair at him but the pink caught my eye. My first instinct was to cling to it but I opted on just touching it. It was so soft. My hand slid right through the strands. I mentally smirked knowing what i was doing was probably annoying the male in front of me. My hand slowed its attack on the pink locks when a purr caught my attention. My eyes locked with onyx and held there gaze my hand dropped and i stepped back, but didn't get to far when i was pinned to the brick wall of a half smashed building.

"How are you." The man currently on fire asked. His body pressed against mine but the warmth i felt was comforting.

"I like you hair." His hands were on the wall on either side of my head. He growled leaning closer and to challenge him i got closer to with a smirk playing on my lips.

"I'm not going to ask again how are you and why do you smell like a dragon?" I giggled and he seemed to get madder.

"Thats easy, Because i am a dragon and so are you." He looked shocked for a second before stepping away and looking me up and down. i stepped away from the wall

"You like what you see?" i asked my hands on my hips looking him up and down.

He blushed at that "N-no… Its just you don't look like a dragon." I blinked three times letting what he said sink in. My body started to glow small gold scales decorated my arms cheek and caller done. My nails long and white, and my eyes a liquid gold. His eyes again scanned me. Something I'm me seemed to like the fact his eyes looked me over. His body change the little bit it wasn't already change to, and his eyes glowed with liquid fire, like magma surrounded his snake like pupils. My inner dragon stirred at the site of this mans dragon form. His red vest and white scale muffler flapped in the flames that surrounded him and his loose, baggy white pints had dirt marks here and there, and his mussels rippled when he clenched his fists. I could feel the power in him and the keys on my gold scale belt seemed to glow at the feeling of his power.

Something in me whispered but it was hard to make out what it was saying i caught little pieces of it. "Him… Found… Finally… Mate." i froze my body mentally shutting down. Is my dragon trying to tell me… he's… This man that i don't even knows name… is… my… MATE! But I'm only 16. Im dragon mentally slapped me… ow. She started yelling about instinct and if i ignore it i'll die one of these days. I sigh. She was right i can still get to know him it isn't like we have to mate this very moment I doubt he even knows… I mean he didn't know i was a dragon and i clearly smell like one that and strawberries and vanilla.

My power faded and i was left standing there thinking on what to do next.

"Hey." I look up at him. His eyes stare intensively at me. "Why…" he seemed to think over his words. "You smell really good." I blush.

"Thank you." I look around. "Were you the one that destroyed all these houses?"

"Ya." His body was no longer on fire now.

"Why?" I deadpanned.

"There was these pirates and they were annoying me." He said it as though it were obvious. I giggled. He's perfect.

I pointed at him my eyes determined. "You are going to be my first mate." He blinked and I grind.

"No." he started walking away. I grabbed his hand and ran to the docks. He yelling at me to let go but i just laughed and jumped on a ship that was a little bit digger then mine, and we set sail.

.

.

.

And when i say bigger I mean its a cargo ship so its stocked and huge.


	3. Natsu!

"Natsu? What are you doing?" I asked the pink hair weirdo that currently laid to my right, on my bed. Its been a week since I stole this ship and dragged Natsu along. We've become quite close, over the time together. I learned his dragon, named Igneel, was captured by the Marines. He's been look for him for a year now. His story it's just like mine. A year ago marines called a buster call on the island me and Avon stayed at. She fought them but they a mobilized her wings. There were so many of them, she told me, told me to run. She said I wasn't strong enough to take them on, so I ran with tears in my eyes. Those tears staid for three days, those three days I was floated in a boat in some random direction. I hit a snow covered island and there I train for a year, till I was sixteen. I then sailed in a random direction once again were I found Natsu.

"I'm sleeping." He didn't even look at me and pretended to go back to sleep.

"But why in my bed you have your own."

"Yours is comfier." I blinked at him and he stared back.

"You just want to get in my pants." I say with a teasing sigh. He blinks with a serious expression and nodded. We just blink at each other a I playfully hit his chest turning over smiling. "Goodnight Natsu." He chuckles and shifts around for a sec. His arm gently lays on my waist as though he was experimenting with the way it felt. I like it, I felt safe. I shuffled till my back touched his chest lightly.

"Goodnight Luce." He mumbled.

XXX

I hummed while I checked the compass. We were heading dead East to an island of Mauh. Natsu said it was a town he stayed at for a while a couple of his friends live there. I was singing one if my favorite songs and humming when a hand landed on my hip and swayed with it at I sang I looked over my shoulder and smiled.

"I'm sorry did I wake you." I turned back to the wheel. Grabbing the telescope I looked at the horizon, no island yet.

"Your absence woke me." I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Well I'm here now so then w-" I was cut off by Natsu. He turned me to face him, his face found a place in the crook of my neck. I hesitated but placed my hand on his head playing with his hair. "What's wrong?" I asked softly, petting his hair.

"Why do you make me feel this way?" He mumbled. His arms tightened around my waist. I sighed.

"Its hard to explain." Again his grip tighten it wasn't uncomfortable the opposite actually.

"Please." He said so quite and sad. It hurt my heart to hear it. I hug him back tightly.

"How about breakfast?"

"Please. It hurts but in a good way. Why?"

I sigh. ' I guess theres no avoiding it.'

"Okay… but I hope Igneel explained a little bit about this." I could tell he was confused and I still couldn't see his face. I inhaled. Like a band aid just rip it off. "Were mates."

He paused taking in the information. He leaned back looking down. I couldn't read his excretion, his hair shadowed his eyes. His arms fell limp by his side. I felt weird, I was scared how he would take the information, but at the same time, I was excited for some reason, maybe it was that lustful smirk that grow on his lips, his kissable lips. I shake my head this is not the time.

I slowly reach out to him but my hand was grabbed he linked our fingers together and my back hit the wall with a soft thud. He was being ruff and gentle at the same time. And I was loving it.

"That explains a lot." His voice was deep and sent shivers down my spine. I could see his eyes now that they weren't shadowed by his hair. He stared at me with onyx eyes but his pupil was slit like a snakes. My dragon purred at the look he gave me, and I can honestly say I too almost purred.

I'm so sorry. The next chap will be rated M kind of. I want the lucy and Natsu get close really fast like they were made for eachother or something.

Please review, it makes kittens cuter.

:3


	4. But I want to meet your friends!

I made this one longer for all you guys! Tell me if I mad any grammar errors or should fix something and I'll do my best! :3

...Rated M...

...

"Natsu!" I squeaked when my back hit the bed. My head on the pillows and my legs spread. I watched Natsu climb over me, his eyes never leaving mine. My hand going to his chest when he stops, his hands on either side of my head. He leads down, his lips going to my cheek. He licked at my jaw line, his teeth scraping the skin just under my ear.

I shivered, a moan egging him on. My back arched, my stomach grazing his. He growled, when I started fingering his vest. He pulled back looking at me with lustful eyes, but they held hesitation. I did not like that look. My hands on either side of his face.

"Why do you hesitate?" I rap my hand around his neck bring him in for a kiss. Yet he still held hesitation. "I am yours, You are mine. We are one. You don't have to hesitate. If I have learned anything sense I first started sailing with you, its that I have fallen madly, deeply, in love with you. So please don't hesitate." His eyes softened at my words. His lips met mine, a soft and slow kiss. He showed me his love in that kiss. My hands placed on his chest and slide it to his shoulders to his elbows. I successfully push his vest of and onto the floor.

Our kiss broke long enough for Natsu to pull my tank top over my head, exposing my red laced bra. His hand cupped my chest, my back arched into his hot hands. My hands went to the hook holding the fabric in its place. Its slide off and onto the floor with the help of Natsu. His mouth went to the exposed area, teasing and pulling gently with his teeth. My hands tugged on his hair pulling him closer. He growled and smirked at me through his hair.

His attach on my chest soon ended when he started going lower. My dragon curled and twisted as I watched him get closer to my secret area. His fingers finding hem of my skirt and slowly pulled it down, exposing my matching red laced underwear. His nose grazed the fabric, as he fallowed along with the skirt that slid down my knees, over my feet, and off the bed. His attention back on the last thing covering me.

My head fell back to the pillow, too embarrassed to watch his reaction. He had seen some thing over the time together, but this was up and personal. I felt him shift from in between my legs. The fabric slid down my thighs and down my legs. I looked to Natsu, his eyes rolling over everything. I inhaled scared if I wasn't good enough. He leaned over me once more his eyes boring into mine. My hands laid limp by my head, next to his hands. He slid his hand over mine and linked are fingers. I smiled at that and leaned up kissing him. He kissed back till my head laid back on the pillow. His hands leaving my hands and going to his pants removing them and his underwear. Are eyes met again but his eyes left when his nose found a home in my neck. He licked the area were my shoulder and neck connected. His teeth grazed the sensitive area. Warmth spread through me, when his teeth broke skin and magic pulsed through me.

I panted my nose finding the same place on him with a lick and a bite he shuddered.

He was mine.

And I his.

He held my close, my hand rapped around his shoulders. With a role of his hips pain shot through me, my dragon merged with Natsu's. Light erupted from my skin around me. Natsu flames licked at my skin trying to comfort me through the pain. The pain subsided in a minute, I rocked my hips telling Natsu it was okay. He kissed me slow and in rhythm of his thrusts. We panted and rolled our hips in sync. When fire curled and spun in or stomachs, our pace quickened. Groaning Natsu's name with white bots in my vision, I hit my climax. Natsu soon fallowed groaning my name in my shoulder. We laid side by side, painting, coming down from our high. Natsu's arm snaked around me, hugged me close to his chest. I snuggled closer and sighed in contentment.

…

I yawned stretching from my spot with my legs over the side of the bed. I looked back at my mate. His pink hair messy and chaotic. A smile spread on my lips. I lean over and gently press my lips to his cheek. He mumbles something, but doesn't wake. I sat up with a pout but decided to take a shower. The thin white sheet pooled around my feet as I stood and strolled to the bathroom for a quick shower. Once done I put on my white denim shorts and gold crop top that hung loosely over my chest and stopped half a foot under my bra line, showing of my stomach and undefined abs. My hair in a pony tail that went to just under my shoulder blades, with two pieces to fall and frame my face and my bangs to swoop to the side. And last but not least my white ankle boots. I walk out of the bathroom to find Natsu laying horizontal on the bed. His arms over his head and his feet dangled off the opposite side. He eyes held boredom as he looked at the ceiling. I silently sigh with a shake of my head.

I walk over till my knees are two feet from the bed. I bind my body at the waist, till my face was a inch from his. My forehead lined up with his nose and his forehead with my nose. Are eyes stared at each other. The boredom disappeared and his eyes sparked with happiness. A grin spread on his face with a chuckle, he leaned up and kissed my forehead. I smiled and kissed his in return. I stood and headed for the door but he was faster.

His arms wrapped around my hip and held me in his chest.

"Natsu we'll be at the island any day now I have to see if were getting closer." He kisses my neck while I played with his hair.

"That means nothing to me."

"Ya but it does to me. I want to meat your friends and I need more crew members remember." I finally wiggle out of his grasp. I leave out to deck with Natsu fallowing close with a pout.

"Fine." I sigh at his childish behavior.

I stand in front of the wheel of the ship, peering through the telescope. Yep as I thought, the island is in view.

"We should reach the island by lunch." I turn to Natsu who's been staring at me the entire time.

"Your so beautiful." His hands cupped my pink cheeks. A soft smile worked its way on my lips.

"Thank you for the compliment, but what brought this up?" my hand laid gently on his. His eyes they were soft and loving. The look on its own made me want to cry.

"I'm just so lucky that's all." He said softly. I kiss the palm of his hand and smile at him. The moment was ruined when a growl made my cheeks turn red. Natsu laughed at me and I punched him in the arm. I sighed, I've been doing that a lot today, and headed for the kitchen.

I made some eggs, bacon and pancakes. The whole time Natsu's eyes were boring into my back. I lay the buffet an the table and we eat in silence it wasn't uncomfortable, just umm, homey?

Review it makes kittens cuter :3


End file.
